Holmes sweet Home ?
by Miette Halia
Summary: Sherlock dit souvent que tout ce qui touche à la banalité est dénué d'intérêt. Mais en observant au delà de ses préjugés, on peut s'apercevoir que les choses les plus banales sont souvent les plus belles... Recueil de One-Shots, Shônen-aï.
1. Chapitre 1

**Holmes sweet Home ?**

* * *

**Et me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, ma toute première portant sur la merveilleuse série qu'est Sherlock ! °Larme d'émotion°**

**Cette série est juste géniale, et j'ai lu d'excellentes fanfictions sur le fandom français, les Sherlockiens ont de quoi être fiers ! :D**

**Evidemment, inutile de préciser que Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, mais tout revient au génial Arthur Conan Doyle, et bien sûr à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ! °Se prosterne°**

**Le rating est K+, rien de bien choquant, mais il y a quand même pas mal de sous entendus. XD**

**Peut-être que le rating changera en fonction des chapitres, je vous le dirai de toute manière. ^^ **

**Oh, et même si ils sont longs, ce sont des drabbles. Ou si vous préférez, des One-Shots regroupés, ils n'ont pas vraiment de liens logiques entre eux, alors inutiles de vous trifouiller le cerveau pour savoir si oui ou non tel ou tel chapitre est la suite du premier. XD**

**Oh, et je préfère tout de même prévenir cette fiction est basée sur des relations homosexuelles entre Sherlock et John, et peut-être entre Mycroft et Lestrade. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relations, fuyez jeunes imprudents !**

**(PS : Et ne faites pas attention pour le titre pourri, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver un titre convenable pour une fanfiction... T_T)**

**En espérant qu'il reste quand même quelques personnes pour lire. XD**

**Sur ce, enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Pour une fois, sur la ville agitée de Londres, il faisait doux et le soleil avait décidé d'être clément. Pas une goutte de pluie ou de bourrasques de vent, seulement un temps radieux, et la ville, si grouillante de vie d'habitude, était calme. Les rayons chauds se reflétaient sur les vitres des voitures et dans les appartements du quartier de Baker Street. Au 221B, les rideaux étaient fermés, et un jeune homme était allongé sur le canapé du salon, ses mains placées en une forme de méditation sous son menton. Ses yeux perçants étaient fermés, mais derrière ses paupières closes, son incroyable cerveau travaillait toujours à plein régime. La porte d'entrée grinça lorsque John passa le palier de l'appartement. Ce dernier failli trébucher sur ce qui lui semblait être un fémur; il arrivait à peine à voir où il mettait les pieds. Il aperçut difficilement au fond du salon son colocataire, étalé sur le canapé tel une baleine échouée. Même si il devait reconnaître que Sherlock avait bien plus de classe qu'un cétacé.

-Sherlock, bon sang, t'es vraiment impossible ! Pour une fois qu'il fait beau, tu fermes les rideaux pour rester affalé comme un vieux sur le canapé ! Que tu ne sortes pas, encore, je veux bien. Mais tu pourrais au moins laisser les fenêtres et les rideaux ouverts, histoire de prendre un peu l'air ! Et c'est quoi ce truc ? Un fémur ? S'exclama le médecin en faisant rouler l'os d'un léger coup de pied.

-Un radius, John, fini par répondre le brun, toujours les yeux fermés. Pour un médecin, tu n'es pas très doué pour différencier les os du corps humain.

-Oui, bah tu m'excuseras, mais vu comment il fait sombre, c'est totalement impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cet appartement. Je suis sûr que même si il y avait un éléphant au milieu du salon, on ne le verrait même pas !

-Franchement John, que ferait un éléphant dans le salon ? C'est tout sauf réaliste, réfléchis un peu, même si je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Répondit le détective d'un ton amusé.

-Alors, pour commencer Sherlock; je t'emmerde. Et ensuite, okay. Avoir un éléphant dans le salon c'est tout sauf réaliste, mais ce n'était qu'une image pour démontrer à quel point il fait sombre là dedans. Et puis ne me dis pas que tu trouves que le fait d'avoir un os sur le parquet est parfaitement normal ?

-Bien sûr que si. C'est juste une expérience, pas besoin d'en faire toute une affaire d'état.

-Oui, et bien je n'en ferais pas toute une affaire d'état si tu avais laissé ses rideaux ouverts !

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre d'un pas décidé.

-Je trouve ça complètement immature de se disputer pour un simple- AAAH PAS LES RIDEAUX ! MES YEUX ! TU M'AS RENDU AVEUGLE, MONSTRE ! Le brun roula sur le côté et tomba du canapé, les mains plaquées sur les yeux. *****

-Arrête les violons Sherlock. C'est juste un petit rayon de soleil, c'est pas comme si je t'avais placé un spot devant les yeux.

-Je te signale que j'ai besoin de mes yeux pour travailler... Qu'est ce que je vais faire si tu as réduit à néant un de mes plus précieux outil de travail ?

Le détective continua de se tortiller au sol, exagérant complètement ses mouvements avec une pose tragique. Sur le coup, John pensa que finalement, la baleine avait bien plus de classe. Le blond détourna le regard de cette vision pour le moins pitoyable et lança un œil vers la table de la cuisine. Un microscope et divers outils scientifiques avaient été posés là par son impossible colocataire. Aucun ustensile de cuisine, ni aucune trace laissant croire que de la nourriture n'ai été posée ici. John regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. 11H02.

-Dis-moi Sherlock, est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?

-Cite-moi une seule stupide raison pour laquelle j'aurais bien pu manger ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et ça ralenti la vitesse de mes réflexions, tu le sais très bien. Renifla le jeune homme d'un air dédaigneux.

-Sherlock... Je suis ton médecin, alors quand je te dis de manger, même un peu, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu ne crois pas ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramasser tout le bordel que tu as foutu sur la table de la cuisine, de t'asseoir sur le canapé, et de manger ce que je vais t'apporter. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Le détective resta les genoux au sol, détournant le regard d'un air hautain un poussant un soupir qui signifiait : « Tu peux toujours courir ». Le médecin lui lança un regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de meurtrier, et commença à grogner pour que Sherlock daigne enfin lui obéir. Un petit « d'accord » exaspéré sorti des lèvres pincées du brun, qui fini par s'asseoir sur le canapé, genoux et bras croisés en signe de bouderie. John s'attela à la tâche, et revint quelques minutes plus tard -3 minutes 12 secondes et 26 centièmes très précisément- muni d'un plateau composé de 3 pains briochés tartinés de confiture à la fraise. Sherlock leva un sourcil curieux, et regarda son colocataire d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais manger _ça_ ? Finit-il par déclarer en louchant vers son plateau. Je n'aime pas manger, et je déteste encore plus les choses sucrées.

-Tu dis ça, mais la dernière fois chez Angelo, tu avais mangé du tiramisu.

-J'étais ivre ce soir-là.

Déclara le détective qui se sentait un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller comme ça chez le restaurateur italien.

-Oui, c'est sûr que le fait de hurler dans le restaurant que des huîtres vont bientôt envahir les rues armées de débouches WC, c'est bien la dernière chose que tu aurais dite en étant sobre.

Le blond sourit, pouffa légèrement, et il partit en fou rire. Sherlock leva un sourcil dubitatif en voyant son ami complètement rouge, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues, et peinant à respirer. Mais, voyant que ce n'était pas une moquerie gratuite dirigée sur sa personne, il fini par rire lui aussi, trouvant en effet que la situation au restaurant avait été grotesque.

-Oui, je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment ridicule ce soir-là ! Ca a dû être horrible, je n'ose pas imaginer l'ambiance dans le restaurant après ça. Ca a dû être horrible pour toi...Il sourit d'un air sadique.

-Je te le fais pas dire ! Il finit par essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Donc, pour en revenir à la question principale... Un sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles en repensant à l'histoire. Il faut que tu manges. Je ne te demandes pas de tout avaler d'un coup, mais essaies au moins de manger ça. Moi, je vais faire chauffer du thé en attendant.

Il se leva et retourna dans la cuisine, devant le plan de travail. Sherlock lança un regard de défi aux petits pains briochés, peu décidé à manger. Mais il se rappela du regard meurtrier de son ami, et décida finalement que si il voulait éviter les hostilités, il avait tout intérêt à vider son plateau.

Il porta donc une brioche confiturée à sa bouche, et commença à mâcher. Même si il détestait les aliments sucrés, il avait au moins le mérite d'avouer que la confiture était bonne. Après tout, c'était une douceur faite par Madame Hudson. Il se rappelait d'avoir vu leur logeuse en donner à John après que celui-ci lui ai rendu service, la chaudière de la vieille dame étant en panne. Le détective sourit à cette idée; son colocataire peu habitué au bricolage, tenter de réparer une chaudière. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre de jurons que John avait dû employer pendant la réparation, qu'il savait longue. Et surtout à cause du fait que Madame Hudson avait préparé beaucoup de pots de confitures; preuve que le médecin avait sué sang et eau pour réparer l'engin défectueux. Le brun enfourna une autre bouchée, plus grande cette fois. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à en manger la prochaine fois qu'il aurait faim, une petite brioche n'allait pas mettre des heures à être digérée il pourrait donc continuer à réfléchir sans être dérangé par sa digestion. Il termina finalement ce qu'il y avait dans son plateau et poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction. Le détective lança un regard vers son colocataire, qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une tasse arborant fièrement le drapeau britannique. John se dirigea vers le brun, et lui tendit la tasse fumante, un sourire franc fendant son visage en voyant le plateau vide de Sherlock.

-Tu as tout mangé à ce que je vois. C'est bien, tu vois quand tu veux !

-Oh, tu parles, je n'ai rien mangé du tout. C'est vraiment simple de te duper, j'ai tout jeté par la fenêtre pendant que tu avais le dos tourné, et j'étais sûr que tu ne remarquerais rien, enfin si je ne te l'avais pas dit bien sûr.

Le détective avait dit ça avec un sourire. Un sourire vrai cette fois, pas ceux factices que John avait l'habitude de voir lorsqu'ils étaient avec d'autres personnes. Les vrais sourires que Sherlock ne faisait qu'à lui et Madame Hudson.

-Ah, évidemment, suis-je bête. Je n'aurais absolument rien remarqué, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, il entrait dans son jeu et lui lança un sourire en retour. Seulement, mentir est un vilain défaut Sherlock. Et j'ai la preuve irréfutable que tu n'as pas jeté ses petits pains par la fenêtre.

-Ah vraiment ? Et quelle est la preuve que vous avancez contre moi Monsieur le juge ?

John pouffa à la phrase du brun. Il était un adorable idiot parfois.

-J'avance que vous, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, avez commis une faute irréparable démontrant avec évidence le fait que vous n'avez pas jeté vos petits pains. Cette preuve est une tâche de confiture de fraise, que vous avez sur la joue gauche. En disant cela, le médecin pointa son doigt vers l'endroit indiqué.

-Une tâche de confiture... ? Répéta Sherlock, un air surprit sur le visage. Bon sang, déjà la soirée chez Angelo, et maintenant ça ! Je suis vraiment ridicule, heureusement que tu es le seul à avoir vu ça. Enfin, saches que, si tu le répètes ou met cette histoire sur ton Blog, je peux te promettre que tu verras le fin fond des enfers mon cher Watson. Le détective arborait un grand sourire en parlant, en tentant d'atteindre la tâche avec sa main.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je jures d'emporter ce secret sur ma tombe, même si ça aurait été drôle de voir la réaction de mes Blogueurs... Euh, non Sherlock. C'est l'autre joue, déclara le blond en souriant à pleine dent devant la candeur de son colocataire qui se frottait le mauvais côté du visage. C'était bien l'une des premières fois que le brun semblait si innocent d'ailleurs.

-De toute façon, les gens ne sont que des concierges. Il veulent tout savoir et rien payer. L'autre joue ? Ici ? Désigna le détective en frottant sa joue sur toute sa longueur.

-Non, ici... Rah, attends, je vais venir t'aider, sinon on y est encore demain.

Le blond se leva légèrement de l'endroit du canapé où il était assis, et plaça ses mains le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds en sentant le contact de la main de John sur son visage, et surtout le fait de le voir si près, tellement près qu'il lui aurait suffit d'avancer la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le brun se donna une baffe mentale à cette pensée, et son regard resta planté dans les yeux son colocataire.

-Plus près de la bouche, ici. Il s'avança pour essuyer la tâche, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit hors de question de gâcher une aussi bonne confiture, aussi petite que soit la tâche.

Bon, d'accord. Le fait de gâcher la confiture n'était qu'un prétexte, mais au moins il pourrait justifier son geste devant Sherlock. Son cœur battait plus fort à cette pensée, et finalement, il se pencha vers le détective qu'il sentait crispé sous sa semi-étreinte. Et il lécha le sirop sucré avec douceur. Le brun poussa un soupir étonné, sa respiration devenant rauque par le contact de la langue de John si près de sa bouche. Le médecin se recula finalement, rouge pivoine et prétexta qu'il avait oublié d'acheter du lait au magasin, ce qui soit dit en passant était vrai.

Il laissa Sherlock planté sur le canapé, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, le rouge aux joues. Tentant de reprendre contenance, le brun regarda la porte un instant, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à émettre des pensées cohérentes, et surtout de savoir quoi faire lorsque son colocataire rentrerait. Sherlock détourna ses yeux couleur acier vers la table de la cuisine, où se trouvait le pot de confiture à la fraise que Madame Hudson avait offert à John; et qui était aussi la sucrerie préférée de ce dernier. Un éclair de lucidité envahi soudain le détective, et il eu une idée géniale. Il savait exactement quoi faire lorsque John rentrerait.

Une heure plus tard, le blond monta les marches du 221B, un sentiment de gêne intense se cognant avec violence sur les parois de son estomac. Il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une énorme bourde en répondant à son instinct, qui avait été d'embrasser Sherlock. Bon, il ne l'avait pas embrasser, mais c'était tout comme ! Quand il avait vu le regard de son ami, il s'était tout de suite dit qu'il valait mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et prétexter aller chercher du lait au magasin, seul moyen pour lui de se faire la malle. John se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait failli embrasser un homme. Il n'était pas gay, et Sherlock était son ami. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'approcher plus, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes tel Icare volant trop près du Soleil. Car c'était exactement ce qu'était le détective un véritable aimant lumineux qui attirait n'importe qui vers lui, pour ensuite brûler tout ceux qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Ca avait déjà été le cas avec Irène Adler. ___Cette femme._

Cette pensée l'irrita au plus haut point.___ Dire que Sherlock l'appelle La Femme. Moi je l'aurais plutôt appelé La Poufiasse, vu comment elle lui tourne autour et se comporte comme une... Enfin. Essayons de ne plus penser à des choses désagréables._John ne pensa plus à rien pendant un moment, et s'arrêta devant le pallier de son appartement. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la porte et d'affronter le regard dégoûté de Sherlock. Mais il fallait bien rentrer un jour ou l'autre. Et c'est avec une pointe de stress que John sortit ses clés et ouvrit lentement la porte de l'appartement. Et son cœur fit un quadruple saut dans sa cage thoracique en apercevant la vue pour le moins inhabituelle et incongrue de voir Sherlock, torse nu, son pantalon noir élégamment taillé pour seul vêtement, sa peau recouverte d'une couche de confiture à la fraise. La mâchoire de John aurait pu toucher le parquet tellement sa bouche était grande ouverte.

-Que-que-que... Sh... Sherlock ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? S'étrangla le médecin, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté à la question de son ami. Un sourire faussement innocent se peignit alors sur son visage à la vue du blond complètement abasourdi.

-Et bien John, comme tu peux le constater, je me suis mis de la confiture partout, et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Il ne faudrait pas la gâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

*** ****Petit clin d'oeil au film Sherlock Holmes 1, Jeu d'Ombre.**

**Et voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^ En tout cas, si vous avez des questions ou des requêtes à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! :) Review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Et voici la suite ! Un peu plus de vulgarités dans ce chapitre, mais rien de bien méchant. XD**

**Le rating est toujours le même, et je rappelle que Sherlock ne m'appartient pas. :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews et alertes, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une dispute encore. Non pas que John ne soit pas habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son colocataire, mais trois disputes en quatre jours, ça commençait à faire beaucoup tout de même.

* * *

_Flashback._

_« -Bon sang Sherlock, je commence à en avoir assez que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! Que tu fasses des expériences, je suis d'accord, mais je te signale que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cet appartement ! J'en ai ras le bol de retrouver des cadavres dans le frigo !» Répliqua l'ancien militaire, une expression furieuse imprimée sur son visage. Il tenait un bocal rempli d'entrailles diverses, se retenant de le jeter par terre. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant._

_« -Inutile de t'énerver pour une chose aussi futile John. Et ce ne sont pas des cadavres, mais des sujets d'expériences extrêmement importants. C'est grâce à eux que je peux résoudre toutes les enquêtes qui me sont confiées. Sans compter que je suis __**gentil**__, j'aurais pu mettre tout ça dans ta chambre c'est le seul endroit, avec le frigo bien entendu, où il y a de la place. » Déclara le détective pour sa défense._

_« -''Gentil''. Tu te fous de ma gueule là. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas faire garder tout ça à la morgue ? Surtout que ça m'étonnerai que Molly te refuse quelque chose. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre tout ton bordel, de le laisser à St Barts et d'arrêter avec tes conneries. Tu n'as plus 10 ans Sherlock. »_

_« -Non. »_

_« -Quoi non ? » Demanda le médecin en arquant un sourcil._

_« -Non. Je refuse de laisser mes expériences à Molly. Non seulement elle est stupide et risque d'oublier que je les lui ai confiées, et, qui sait, de les mettre au crématoire, mais en plus je devrai aller jusqu'à la morgue, les transporter -et moi seul sait combien elles sont encombrantes-, rentrer à pied jusqu'à Baker Street pour enfin commencer à les étudier. C'est une perte complète de temps. Et il est hors de question que je fasse ça simplement parce que ça ne te plaît pas. Tu n'as qu'à commander des pizzas chez Angelo, ou aller au restaurant, comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin d'ouvrir le frigo pour avoir à manger. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire narquois._

_Le médecin ferma les yeux un cours instant et se mit à compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête afin de se calmer. Ça ne marcha absolument pas._

_« -Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être vulgaire Sherlock, mais là franchement, j'en peux plus. Tu sais quoi ? Tes putains d'expériences, tu te les fous au cul, comme ça tu seras sûr qu'elles seront bien conservées et que t'auras pas à trop bouger pour pouvoir les chercher ! »_

_Sherlock eu pendant un court instant un air surpris sur le visage, qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu._

_« -C'est ça, je t'appellerai pour que tu m'aides à les enlever quand j'en aurai besoin, monsieur le comique ! » Déclara-t-il en haussant le ton._

_« -Tu peux toujours courir pour que je vienne t'aider ! J'espère qu'en te les fourrant, ça te causeras une mort lente et douloureuse, comme ça quand Lestrade m'appellera pour me dire que tu es mort et de quelle manière, à ce moment-là, non seulement je rigolerai, mais en plus je serai heureux parce que ça me fera des vacances ! » John ponctua son discours de quelques gestes de la main._

_« -Moi aussi ça me fera des vacances ! Maintenant si tu le veux bien, casses-toi, parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tête quand je le ferai. » Le détective détourna la tête de manière hautaine et s'en alla vers la cuisine, d'un mouvement de robe de chambre._

_« -Parfait ! Au moins je n'aurai pas de vision d'horreur comme dernier souvenir de toi ! » Sur ces mots, John prit son manteau et sortit en trombe de l'appartement pour prendre l'air -ce qui était devenu une habitude à force- et s'était automatiquement dirigé dans un bar qui se situait à dix minutes de Baker Street. Il y allait souvent ces derniers temps, un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs._

_Fin du Flashback._

* * *

Le médecin ouvrit la porte d'entrée, salua d'un mouvement de tête le barman, qui en le voyant arriver prépara la boisson qu'il prenait habituellement, et John balaya la salle des yeux afin de savoir où il pourrait s'asseoir le lieu étant presque rempli. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant au fond de la salle à une petite table, assise sur une banquette et un grand verre d'alcool à la main, Molly Hooper. Se dirigeant naturellement vers elle, il tira la chaise en arrière pour s'installer en face de la jeune femme, qui détacha lentement ses yeux rougis de son verre -apparemment rempli de vodka- pour fixer John qui lui offrit un maigre sourire.

-Docteur... Elle sembla chercher un instant son nom au fond de sa mémoire, Docteur Watson ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix fluette, apparemment sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là pour poser la commande de John sur la table ébène. Ce dernier le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

-La même chose que vous, je suppose. Il lança une œillade vers le récipient qu'on venait de lui apporter pour toute explication.

-Ah. Vous... Elle hésita un instant, vous vous êtes disputé avec Sherlock ?

Perspicace, même pour quelqu'un étant à la limite de la sobriété. Et dire que le détective l'avait traité d'idiote un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était lui l'idiot.

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Un coup de chance. C'est juste qu'on ne vous voit jamais l'un sans l'autre, alors...

Un silence s'établit entre eux. Enfin, un silence relatif puisqu'un brouhaha s'étendait dans toute la salle.

-Et vous ? Finit par demander l'ancien militaire, Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, semblant mal à l'aise. Son air se fit plus triste et ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

-Je... Elle renifla, des larmes commençant à perler autour de ses yeux. J'ai rompu avec Jim. On arrivait plus à s'entendre... En disant ces mots, elle baissa encore plus la tête vers son verre pour ne pas que son interlocuteur la voie pleurer.

John se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise en entendant le nom du criminel. Il était à la fois soulagé et triste pour la jeune femme. Soulagé parce qu'elle ne serait plus la petite amie -ou plutôt l'objet- d'un psychopathe et triste car la légiste ne méritait pas de se faire larguer, surtout par quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas.

-C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, finit par déclarer le blond, il ne vous méritait pas, Molly. Il lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Vous n'avez pas à pleurer pour quelqu'un comme lui, vous trouverez bientôt une personne bien et vous serez enfin heureuse.

Elle leva les yeux, visiblement surprise par la phrase du médecin. C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose d'aussi gentil...

-J'espère que vous avez raison Docteur Watson. Mais je ne me fais plus trop d'illusions, j'ai assez souffert comme ça. Je pense que je suis trop fleur bleue, parce que, quand je trouve quelqu'un de bien, je me dis tout de suite : « Chouette, j'ai enfin trouvé celui qui partagera ma vie ! » et généralement, peu de temps après, ça finit en fiasco... Je me fais de faux espoirs à chaque fois. Ça a été le cas pour bon nombre de mes petits amis... La légiste eu un rire amer, elle avait visiblement l'alcool triste. Bah, au pire je peux toujours me reconvertir, devenir nécrophile ou un truc du genre, au moins je ne risque pas de me faire rejeter par les cadavres de la morgue...

John haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration. Nécrophile ? Il savait qu'elle devait être désespérée, mais à ce point-là... Un ange passa. La jeune femme lança un regard réprobateur à son verre, comme s'il l'avait trompé, et éclata de rire sans aucune raison apparente. Enfin si, peut-être qu'elle rigolait parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Note de John à lui-même : Elle avait l'alcool joyeux en fait. Ou plutôt l'alcool-j'ai-trop-bu-donc-je-dis-des-conneries-et-ça-me-fait-rire.

-Je... Je crois que je commence à dire n'importe quoi, déclara-t-elle en se grattant la nuque de gêne. Désolée de vous offrir un spectacle aussi pathétique.

-Non, je... Non. Ne vous en faites pas Molly, vous n'êtes pas ridicule. Vous avez un peu bu, et vous êtes triste, c'est normal...

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pendant quelques minutes, et le silence devenant pesant, la brune décida de continuer la discussion.

-Et... Si ce n'est pas indiscret, que s'est-il passé avec Sherlock au juste ?

John toussa bruyamment. Il eut bien envie de répondre : « Oh et bien en fait c'est simple, Sherlock met des morceaux de cadavre dans le frigo, ce qui est parfaitement normal soit dit en passant, alors on s'est engueulés, et pour finir, je suis parti en lui disant de se les fourrer là où je pense. Du coup je suis venu ici pour me bourrer la gueule. D'autres questions ? »

...Non, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-On s'est disputés parce que... Sherlock a tendance à « ranger » ses expériences dans la cuisine et plus particulièrement dans le frigo, ce qui, en gros, n'est pas très appétissant puisque lorsqu'on l'ouvre pour voir ce qu'i manger, on tombe nez-à-nez avec des boyaux ou des yeux humains. Niveau hygiène, c'est pas le top non plus, alors je me suis énervé contre lui, et je suis parti.

En disant ça, John avait l'impression qu'il avait agi comme un lâche à fuir l'ennemi. Bon, Sherlock n'était pas vraiment un ennemi, et il ne l'avait pas vraiment fuit, mais voilà, l'idée était là.

-Eh bien... On peut dire que vous ne vous ennuyez pas avec lui ! Rigola-t-elle.

Le médecin fit un grand sourire, il préférait la voir comme ça, plutôt qu'elle ne pleure et s'apitoie sur son sort. Pourtant, il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour le détective, et que même si lui la repoussait, elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. L'amour est aveugle comme on dit, mais quand même. Se faire traiter comme une bonniche puis rejeter dès qu'on n'en avait plus besoin, c'était tout simplement odieux. _Espèce d'abruti_, déclara-t-il mentalement à son colocataire. A cette pensée, le blond commanda plusieurs verres, bien décidé à rester le plus longtemps possible loin du 221B.

Lui et Molly discutèrent donc de sujets divers et variés pendant plusieurs heures, continuant de vider leurs verres. Cela étonna d'ailleurs l'ancien militaire il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme ait une telle descente. Leurs sujets variaient, au début ils parlèrent de l'économie et du pouvoir d'achat en baisse, des goûts douteux de la Reine en matière de robes, du temps merdique, de la pollution, du manque d'effectif dans les hôpitaux, des hérissons écrasés sur la route, pour finalement finir sur les différentes sortes de confiture dans les supermarchés. Au bout d'une heure, ils commençaient tous deux à avoir un sourire niais scotché au visage. Ensuite, ils eurent la période je-rigole-pour-de-la-merde, et enfin, le stade du tellement-torché-que-je-sais-même-plus-où-je-suis-ni-ce-que-je-dis-mais-c'est-pas-grave-la-vie-est-cool. Et puis ils finirent par parler de Sherlock.

-Tu sais, bah moi j'aime b'coup beaucoup Sherlock, mais lui m'ignore compl'tement tout le temps... Pourtant je fais tout ce qu'il me d'mande, je suis gentille avec lui, et il m'aime pas. C'est pas juste... Pleurnicha la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse.

Le médecin lui tapota l'épaule en éclatant de rire. Ils étaient vraiment bourrés pour en venir à se tutoyer.

-T'inquiètes pas, il est... Comme ça avec tout l'monde, même s'il est moins pire avec toi qu'avec... Qu'avec d'autres personnes.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Quelques secondes de silence s'étirèrent dans le bar à présent vide, il ne restait plus qu'eux et le serveur, l'heure de la fermeture approchant à grand pas. Et sans prévenir, Molly s'écroula sur la table, complètement morte de rire. John en la voyant ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour, et cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, chacun essayant de se calmer, tandis que l'autre, pouffant de rire, empêchait l'autre de se reprendre en main. Le barman hésitait entre rire ou pleurer. Il était crevé et voulait juste rentrer chez lui, mais il était hors de question de virer des clients... Alors il soupira et décida de nettoyer quelques verres ce serait toujours ça en moins à faire le lendemain.

-Au fa... Fait. Elle se racla la gorge. Au fait, tu sais que tout l'monde pense que toi et Shelo... Shreloc... Sherlock, vous êtes en couple ? Je te mentirai si je te disait que j'pense pas pareil, parc'que que, ben, personne l'a jamais vu réagir comme ça avec-avec quelqu'un. Elle pointa son doigt tremblant vers son interlocuteur. Tu es vrai-vraiment quelqu'un de sp'cial pour lui, rien qu'en t'regardant, on dirait qu'il veut t'em... T'embra-asser.

Il sourit à cette idée. Un sourire bien trop grand pour être innocent d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, je savais, tout le m'nde, quand on nous voit ensemble, nous l'dit, et moi je réponds que non à ch'que fois... Je dis c'qui est, on est pas en couple, mais ça me fait b'zarre qu'on me dise ça... Il reprit son souffle, le fait de parler avait l'air beaucoup plus compliqué sous l'effet de l'alcool. T'trouve vraiment qu'il a l'air de... S'intéresser à moi ?

-Bien sûr, t'es la seule personne ave'qui l'est tout le temps. Quand t'es p'là, il a l'air tout triste... Même pour moi qui croyait au début qu'il avait pas d'sentiments pour per... Personne, ben, ce doute est vite prati... Parti, pardon, en te voyant avec lui.

John réfléchit quelques instants. Il était vrai que le comportement de Sherlock était particulier avec lui -enfin, plus que d'habitude, parce qu'en temps normal il était déjà particulier- il ne l'avait jamais rejeté, et semblait tout le temps rechercher sa présence. Même lorsqu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille, le détective semblait jaloux. En fait il trouvait ça... Mignon. Son sourire s'élargit. C'est vrai, avec son comportement de gamin, Sherlock était mignon. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, et innocent parfois dans ses manières d'agir.

-Molly, j'crois que... Ben, j'crois que j'aime Sherl-

-Monsieur, Madame, désolé de vous déranger, mais il est 2 heure passé, je dois fermer. Le barman prit les verres vides des deux compagnons d'infortune et les posa sur le bar. Par contre, je vous suggérerais de prendre un taxi pour rentrer, je ne veux pas être le responsable d'un accident de la route...

L'information sembla prendre un certain temps avant de parvenir jusqu'au cerveau du médecin, et il finit par hocher la tête.

Il se traîna à la suite de Molly, qui étrangement arrivait à marcher plus droit que lui.

La rue était éclairée par seulement quelques lampadaires, la Lune étant cachée derrière d'épais nuages. Ils attendirent un instant un taxi sur le bord de la route, en évitant soigneusement de ne pas tomber du trottoir. Le véhicule arriva au bout de... 15, 30 minutes ? Il est difficile d'avoir la notion du temps quand on saoul. Ils montèrent plus ou moins difficilement, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir les portières. Ils croisèrent un regard un peu trop appuyé du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur et la voiture démarra pour arriver rapidement vers le quartier de Baker Street.

John soupira, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Sherlock lui fasse la morale ce soir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il préférait faire face à son colocataire que dormir sur le palier.

Il ouvrit donc la portière à contrecœur, Molly le suivant. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, et se mirent à rire.

-Moi qui pensais avoir une soirée horrible... Finalement, elle s'est plutôt bien passée.

-De même pour moi, répondit le médecin.

Ils se firent la bise, et pensèrent alors que lorsqu'ils auraient à nouveau besoin de boire jusqu'à en être saouls, ils feraient tout aussi bien d'y aller ensemble. La légiste remonta à bord du taxi, et lui fit un signe de main avant que le véhicule ne disparaisse au coin d'une rue. C'est avec une grande difficulté que le blond monta les escaliers de l'appartement. Mrs Hudson arriva à sa suite en l'entendant râler à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait sur une marche. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre violette avec des petites fleurs jaunes. Horrible.

-Mon Dieu mon garçon, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle, de son éternel air inquiet. Vous avez eu une querelle de couple avec Sherlock pour en arriver à boire et rentrer à cette heure-ci, c'est ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil, il avait du mal à suivre le débit de parole de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci sembla comprendre, et parla plus lentement.

- C'est pour ça qu'il râlait quand je suis venu le voir... Continua la vieille femme en lui tapotant le dos. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Une bonne tasse de thé avec des biscuits devrait régler tout ça.

La vielle dame allait rentrer chez elle, mais elle se retourna pour glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille de John : « J'ai mieux que ça mon garçon, il vous suffit de l'embrasser pour enterrer la hache de guerre, ça marche toujours ! » Déclara-t-elle d'un sourire inquiétant tout en se dirigeant finalement vers son appartement.

John n'avait plus du tout les idées claires, mais c'est avec courage qu'il ouvrit la porte de son logement. Il resta un moment à fixer son colocataire allongé sur le canapé, qui le regardait aussi. Il avait l'air mécontent.

-Aller te saouler dans un bar, avec Molly Hopper jusqu'à 2H du matin. Tu as fait fort aujourd'hui, John.

L'interpellé n'écoutait pas ce que l'autre disait, et essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher son manteau au cintre, sans se rendre compte que celui-ci était en fait à 20 bons centimètres de lui.

Le brun laissa échapper un profond soupir et se leva vers son ami pour l'aider (même s'il était un sociopathe, il n'allait pas le laisser toute la nuit le long du mur et son manteau à la main, il y avait des limites au sadisme tout de même) et l'aida à se diriger vers le canapé. Les yeux bleus marines du médecin et ceux gris aciers du détective s'accrochèrent pendant de longues minutes, avant que l'un des deux ne finisse par rompre l'échange visuel. Le blond se tortilla légèrement sur le sofa, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise et l'avouant à ses parents.

-Pardondet'avoiengueulécommeçaaujourd'huij'étaisénervéetjepensaispasceq uejedisais.

-...

Le brun eut un sourire franc pendant approximativement 3 secondes, pour disparaître aussitôt. Il détourna lui aussi la tête, et déclara d'une petite voix :

-Non, c'est bon John. Je dois reconnaître que tu es déjà assez courageux pour me supporter, et j'ai... Profité de ta gentillesse... Tu sais, je...

Les mots avaient visiblement du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Un faible espoir commençait à naître.

-Je...

-Tu ?

-Et bien... Euh... Je...

-...

-Je suis désol-

-Viens par-là, abruti.

Sur ses mots, le blond l'embrassa vigoureusement, comme sa logeuse lui avait conseillé quelques minutes auparavant. Et Sherlock, étrangement, répondit à son baiser.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte de ses locataires, Mrs Hudson avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. _Je suis tellement fière de ces deux-là_, pensa-t-elle en descendant discrètement les marches pour aller se coucher. Elle avait bien fait de veiller toute la nuit finalement.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai une énorme affection pour Molly et Mrs Hudson, elles sont toutes les deux vraiment adorables à leur manière. Molly étant un peu la fille fleur bleue et maladroite, et Mrs Hudson, une seconde mère, vraie fangirl du Johnlock... Je les aime vraiment, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss en ont fait des personnages très attachants. ^^ Et franchement, je trouve que Molly pourrait être une très bonne amie de John, au même titre que Lestrade. **

**D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle... J'ai vu beaucoup de spéculations comme quoi Molly = Mary, la femme de John dans les livres. C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait l'être, et franchement, je l'espère. En plus, il y a beaucoup de preuves. Et aussi parce que, même en étant une grande fervente du Johnlock/Shwatsonlock, si John devait finir avec une femme -bien que j'adore aussi le John/Anthea- je ne vois que Molly qui irait avec lui. Sarah et compagnie, non merci. (Ouais, je voue une haine impitoyable à Sarah. Pardonnez moi XD)**

**Et ce qui me chagrine, c'est que je déteste Mary, dans les livres et les films. Je la trouve vraiment insupportable, comme Sarah en fait. J'aurai vraiment aimé que Mary soit comme Molly, ça aurait vraiment fait d'elle un personnage attachant, et peut-être que beaucoup de gens l'auraient moins détestés, voire aimé. Parce que beaucoup trouvent que Mary n'est là que pour se mettre en travers de l'amitié/amour platonique/insérez ce que vous voulez entre Holmes et Watson, et je trouve ça dommage de dénigrer autant un personnage féminin. Mais ce n'est que mon avis !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'essayerai de bientôt faire une suite ! :)**

**Review ?**


End file.
